


Fluff Alphabet - V-Z  - Triple H

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [37]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The last part.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Fluff Alphabet - V-Z  - Triple H

V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)  
Triple H will show off his woman. All of you.

W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)  
Triple H will propose when he feels right. You know it’ll come soon.

X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)  
“Crazier Than You” – Addams Family Musical

Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)  
Yes, all the time. 

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)  
Dog. A little fluffy dog.


End file.
